Pirates of the Caribbean II: The chest of God
by thedoraemons7
Summary: Davy Jones was died about 10 years ago, and the chest has been forgotten,... until now. The chest has accumulate a mysterious power source that if anyone has can dominated all the seas. But whether they have the mettle to obtain chests? Feel free to continue their adventures. New characters: Kick Buttowski and Brad Buttowski.
1. Chapter 1

September, 1759

Charles III of Spain becomes new King of Spain after the death of Ferdinand VI. Also after the change of the ruler, a new man arrived to San Juan.

San Juan, Puerto Rico

Minamoto Shizuka are trying to wear the wedding dress, but it was slightly cramped, so she complained to her uncle:

"Uncle, this wedding dress is too slightly cramped. No one is more broadly?"

But her uncle, a Governor answers: "You don't know how to wear, Shizuka. It was from your mother."

She says: "Yeah I know."

But then, a man talks:

"Well, I think your uncle is right, dear."

"Who're you?" - She asks him.

But then, her uncle says whisper to her:

"Oh my dear! Greet him away!"

But that man speaks to them: "Needless to say we are. Stand up take."

Who's he? He is Nicolás Piños, the representative of the Spanish East Indies, and also is the Lord.

Nicolás Piños: Well, Mr. José, I guess you have some problem, right?

José Shizuka: Well, may be...

Nicolás Piños: Don't feel alone, Governor. After the death of Ferdinand VI, Charles III has chosen me to become ... a new Lord of the Spanish East Indies. I hope you can help me for ... something.

José Shizuka: If you say so...

Nicolás Piños: I want to find a man named Honekawa Suneo.

José Shizuka: He has gone since April.

Nicolás Piños: That's too bad. I really want him to help me find a treasure.

José Shizuka: What treasure, my Lord?

Nicolás Piños: The chest... of deceased captain ... named Davy Jones.

José Shizuka: I never heard about the chest.

Nicolás Piños: And you will.

But Shizuka heard all about the story. She feels worry, because she never know about the chest of ex-captain Davy Jones. So she runs to Nobita's blacksmith, where Nobita is working hard with his master.

In _The Giant_, The Doraemons, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi are heading to the island of Tortuga, where they will meet an old man, who called: '_the secret boy_'.

Tortuga island, 2 hours later

Goda Takeshi: What a wonderful day, master and friends.

Jack Sparrow: Well, may be we need to do something in here.

Dora-med III: You said you want to meet a man, Jack.

Dora-rinho: Well, quickly, our men.

And they go to a bar in Tortuga. In here, they will meet a secret man...

Goda Takeshi: AAHHH! My boy! He's here.

It's Hérnán, a priest guy lives in Tortuga...

Jack Sparrow: Hello Hérnán, priest boy.

Hérnán: Hello Jack. So, what do you want?

Doraemon: I've heard about the story of Davy Jones's Chest.

Hérnán: DAVY JONES'S CHEST?

Joshamee Gibbs: So you know about the chest, don't you?

Hérnán: I know.

Goda Takeshi: Well, my master and Mr. Gibbs had faced the chest few years ago. After that, nobody know about the chest until today. So where's the chest right now?

Hérnán: Well, I can tell you about the chest. One year ago, I went to North Africa, but my ship was sinking, and I believed I'm going to died. But luckily, a pirate Lord named Jocard helped me...

Jack Sparrow: It's Gentleman Jocard, brothers.

Hérnán: Then, Mr. Jocard kept me inside his ship, and then, I asked him about the chest of Davy Jones. And Mr. Jocard was startled...

Dora-the-Kid: And how?

Hérnán: And he said: "I saw the chest in somewhere near Cape Verde." So, I tried to find out where's the chest, but the weather didn't support me.

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: Too bad for you.

Hérnán: But if you didn't quick, someone would stole that chest.

Dora-nichov: Really? Why today every pirates also talk about the chest?

Hérnán: Because after the death of Davy Jones few years ago, chests have a buildup of energy and spirits of the dead in strength, and especially the soul of Davy Jones.

Wang Dora: So that's why all the pirates talk about the chest. Thank you, Hérnán.

Hérnán: Thank you.

And they go out the bar. After heard that story, they don't feel reassured because of that.

Joshamee Gibbs: Well, he is right. But how do we can find that chest?

Doraemon: Cape Verde, remember?

Goda Takeshi: Who will go with me to Cape Verde?

After a while...

The Doraemons and Jack Sparrow: We shall go with you, Jaian, but... we need more men... and women.

Stormy Cape, South Africa

A pirate's vessel are arriving in the sea. They called that is the _Davy Jones_, and the captain in the ship is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, a crazy guys from long ago, he was eager to have their treasure chest of Davy Jones.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Forward, boys! **FIND THE CHEST OF DAVY JONES FOR ME! HAHAHA!**

Norm: Could you sit here please, sir?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No, and I don't need to sit down, you idiot.

Norm: You didn't feel worry about Goda Takeshi, right?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: You right! I've some problem with that man.

Norm: So you must take that chest before he take it.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I know, you stupid! Now back to your room.

San Juan

Goda Takeshi: We need to find something before we leave here.

Dora-rinho: Your way... to find something?

Minamoto Shizuka: Well, if you want to find someone... then I'm here.

Doraemon: Ahh! Miss Shizuka, what are you doing here, and why are wearing like a pirate?

Minamoto Shizuka: Redcoats and pirates brother, I shall follow with you. And where's Nobita?

Jack Sparrow: May be he isn't here.

Nobita Nobi (appears): Who said I wasn't here?

But they don't suprise...

Goda Takeshi: I thought you afraid about that.

Nobita Nobi: Think again. I really want to go... somewhere.

Dora-nichov and Dora-the-Kid: If you say so... let's ride.

Wang Dora: We can't be late now, brothers... and sister. Let's go before someone stolen that chest.

And _The Giant_ begin the journey to find the chest of deceased captain Davy Jones. Can they find out the chest? Next: chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

They begin their journey to Cape Verde, a Portuguese Colony. But when they're going, someone jumps to their ship.

"Hold in right here!"

It's… Honekawa Suneo. But behind him has someone followed, too.

Goda Takeshi: HONEKAWA!? I thought you stay in… home.

Honekawa Suneo: Nonsense. I became a pirate because of you, and your master.

Nobita Nobi: So, the man behind.

Honekawa Suneo: Represent… Kick Buttowski, another man of King George II.

Jack Sparrow: Yo yo yo… Kick Buttowski, a new man in the pirate ship _The Giant_. We need to celebrate.

Minamoto Shizuka: Celebrate?

Goda Takeshi: Well… I need to congratulate you.

Kick Buttowski: Yeah I know. I heard you were traveling to Cape Verde, right?

Goda Takeshi: You knew fast than I thought.

Kick Buttowski: Yeah yeah, thank you.

They try to go quick before Heinz and his pirates travel to here. And then, Jack uses his compass, to define the chest in Cape Verde. But behind them, something also very dangerous are coming to Cape Verde…

It's Lord Nicolás Piños… and his fleet.

Nicolás Piños: I think _The Giant_ in front of us.

Luís Velázquéz: But sir, how about destroy their ship?

Nicolás Piños: Don't do that right now, my general. We just need to wait them.

And his fleets still follow _The Giant_ until they go to Cape Verde. But Wang Dora has known about this: "I think something very bad is behind the ship."

And they still travel in so many days and nights. Sometimes they face the storm, tornado, but the ship still alive. Meanwhile, Piños fleet also faces that, and he also lucky likes them.

Few days later…

Joshamee Gibbs (is sleeping): Hey! I see something! A…

Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow: What! Let me see.

Joshamee Gibbs: It's … A ISLAND! WE SURVIVE, my pals.

They feel very happy when they found a mainland. But they don't know danger were waiting them, and it will began any moment.

Kick Buttowski: Well, we will landed here, so we need someone take care the ship.

Nobita Nobi: But who will charge this job?

Dora-the-Kid: May be you will do that, Nobita.

Nobita Nobi: NO WAY!

Doraemon: Oh come on!

El Matadora: I won't guard this ship.

Dora-nichov: Oh shut up!

Jack Sparrow: How about… Shizuka?

Dora-med III: She can't take care that ship. Leave this to Goda.

Kick Buttowski: Goda, or you take charge?

Goda Takeshi: I'll follow Jack.

Honekawa Suneo: **So who shall guard that ship?**

They make noisy on the ship. And no leader want to charge the ship. And then…

Minamoto Shizuka: I choose Gibbs.

And both of them stopped…

The Doraemons: Joshamee… GIBBS?!

Jack Sparrow: A good idea, Shizuka.

Joshamee Gibbs: And… I will take charge thes ship?

Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi: Yes, and you will.

Kick Buttowski: I agree.

Nobita Nobi: I agree too.

Honekawa Suneo: Either.

After a moment…

Joshamee Gibbs: Okay! I will take care the ship.

And they leave the ship…

They landed to the island, like they were never come to home. Right at the moment, Piños's fleet also arrived, and they wait them in here.

Now, they will begin to find the chest in Cape Verde like Hernán said. Could they find out where is the chest? Chapter… 3


	3. Chapter 3

They landed to a island near North Africa, and now, they just need to check out is Hernán true or wrong, if Gentleman Jocard has told to him like that.

Jack Sparrow: Well, I think we should check out.

Dora-med III: Check out. Okay!

Doraemon: Yeah, Jack.

Goda Takeshi: You look feeling tired, Doraemon.

Minamoto Shizuka: Yes, and where's your master?

Goda Takeshi: Oh, you right.

Jack Sparrow and Dora-rinho are doing something… strange. But Honekawa Suneo don't happy. He asks Jack and Rinho:

"What the hell are both doing?"

Jack Sparrow answers: "I'm using my compass, Lieutenant."

And Dora-rinho nods. Then, they continue searching this island, a hope Hernán right about this. But they feel… disappointed.

Dora-the-Kid: That's nonsense!

El Matadora: Yeah, and I don't want to spend much time in this island.

Nobita Nobi: Just calm down.

El Matadora: Calm down calm down calm down. **I HATE THIS JOB!**

Kick Buttowski: Oh come on.

They think thay spent so much time but at last they couldn't find anything, so they mad. Only Jack, Goda, Shizuka and Nobita still calm down.

In a British vessel…

Lord Tavington and his hands are coming to Cape Verde, with the help of some Portuguese pals…

Jeffery Tavington: DAMN! The Spanish are waiting in here. Thomas, stop here.

Thomas "Tom" Cat: Why, sir?

Jeffery Tavington: The French Allies. We need to wait the signal from The Doraemons.

Thomas "Tom" Cat: So…

Jeffery Tavington: Butch, bring the girls to me.

Butch Isaacs: But sir…

Jeffery Tavington: I think The Doraemons will surprise. Hope they still alive.

In a island…

Jack Sparrow: May be… how about learn fencing?

Goda Takeshi: You right.

Kick Buttowski: Okay.

And they play fencing against either. Nobita is become better than February, but he still down when he faces Suneo, Goda, Jack Sparrow and even The Doraemons and Minamoto.

Nobita Nobi feels disappointed about him. And then...

Goda Takeshi: Master, I think Nobita should practices more.

Jack Sparrow: May be. So what happen with Gibbs? I should go inside the island.

Minamoto Shizuka: May be it's danger, so you should check out.

Jack Sparrow: But won't go alone.

Goda Takeshi, Kick Buttowski and Honekawa Suneo: Wow, I understand.

Dora-med III and Dora-nichov: So what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Unfortunately, before they go, something has waited them in Cape Verde. And after Jack steps his first move... that thing begin to attack.

Jack Sparrow: Well, I think something waited us.

Dora-the-Kid: How did you say that...?

Then, a lance throw to Jack. But Jack doesn't injured.

Goda Takeshi: Oh my God! **RUNS! The NATIVE PEOPLE IN HERE!**

Minamoto Shizuka and Wang Dora: **What?!**

Kick Buttowski: Let's play, boys! RUN!

And both of them run away, while the native people run far to catch them. Both of them run like Hades were chasing them.

Nobita Nobi (tired): Wait for me.

Honekawa Suneo and Dora-rinho: Why he run so slow like that?

Kick Buttowski: Someone must help him.

And Dora-rinho runs to Nobita, and mated to the back. And they hide under trees in the jungle. And they believe they safe.

Goda Takeshi: What a mad!

Wang Dora: And it isn't stop now. They are still hunting us.

Dora-nichov: So we must find another way before we dead.

And they try to find another way, and get out here. But unfortunately, they run to a trap.

Kick Buttowski: What the... A TRAP!

They hit the trap – the hole trap, and have been captured by the natives.

Doraemon and Honekawa Suneo: Oh… sit!

Kick Buttowski: That's all your fault, Jack.

Jack Sparrow: My fault? Ask Goda.

Goda Takeshi: Ehh…

And the natives bring all to their king, the king of the island. And it isn't long…

The native: Welcome both come to our holy land.

Goda Takeshi: It's look like… a dumb.

And then, they saw Chief, as well as their King.

The native: My Chief, some invader had been captured.

The Chief: Let's me see.

And the Chief appears in their face. But Jack and Goda recognized…

Jack Sparrow: Mickey Mouse?

Goda Takeshi: You're Mickey Mouse, the man who will replace Gentleman Jocard in the future. And Mickey Mouse also very suprises…

Mickey Mouse: Wait, you're… Jack Sparrow. What're you doing here?

Goda Takeshi: My master is trying to find a chest… of Davy Jones.

Mickey Mouse: I… never heard about the chest for a long times.

Jack Sparrow: So, I need the chest. Where's the chest?

Mickey Mouse: The chest… You need to ask a fairy.

Dora-the-Kid: What fairy?

Mickey Mouse: Goofy, lead them to the fairy.

They feel happy. So then, they go to a boat with Goofy, and drive to the place of the fairy. But something were waiting them for a long time.

Dora-med III and Nobita Nobi: So, what do we do?

Minamoto Shizuka: Are you sure about this, Goof?

Goofy: I'm sure.

But they still feel… something mystery. But they must meet that fairy, if not they will never know where's the chest. But could they meet that fairy? – Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

And then, they still sit in the boat. They still feel worry, even Goofy still led them to the fairy.

Dora-rinho: I think they liar.

Jack Sparrow: Just follow him.

Goofy: Huh huh... now we here.

Dora-the-Kid and Goda Takeshi: Really, idiot?

Goofy: Yes, yes I am.

And they go inside. In this place, something really... really shine were waiting them.

Minamoto Shizuka: Are you sure about this, Jack and others?

Kick Buttowski: Just follow him, madame.

Honekawa Suneo: Shut up.

And they walk to the stair. Just like they already said, something shine were waited them.

Dora-nichov: Who're you?

The fairy: Well, before you see me, I think I should give for you... something, right?

Dora-med III and Nobita Nobi: Well, what did you want?

Wang Dora; Yeah, my friends are asking you.

The fairy: Take a look these guys.

Then, they very... very suprise about this...

It's Brad Buttowski...and his master Hector Barbossa...

Jack Sparrow: Hector, nice to see you. And the man behind you is...

Hector Barbossa: Haha! He's Brad Buttowski, my student. And you're Goda Takeshi, Jack's student, right?

Brad Buttowski: Well, hello, idiot Kick. And where's Dunkan?

Goda Takeshi: He was dead.

Hector Barbossa: I knew that. Well, Jack Sparrow, you have chosen a good, well man to replace you on the future, if I don't wrong.

Jack Sparrow: He went with me for a long time, Barbossa. And by a way, the guy we'll meet...

Hector Barbossa: Brad...

And Brad changes the chair, and The Doraemons change their face...

It's...

Hector Barbossa: Well, represent the daughter of Calypso (but Davy Jones didn't know even he died) - Charlene Doofenshmirtz.

Doraemon: Charlene...

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: You, The Doraemons - loyal British generals of King George II.

Goda Takeshi: Hey, I don't think Charlene likes The Doraemons.

Jack Sparrow: Because the British began to massacre all the fairies since the dead of King Arthur of Camelot, and Charlene is a fairy - mother fairy - the last of the fairies.

Goda Takeshi: Wow, I hope they're fine (because The Doraemons still wear their redcoat).

After a moment, they returned to normal. And then, both, even Barbossa and Brad begin to ask her.

Dora-nichov: So, did you know about the chest of your mother's lover?

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: So, you want to find the chest. Well, the chest...

Kick Buttowski and Dora-med III: Where?

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Well, I need to call my daughter. VANESSA!

Dora-the-Kid: Vanessa... is her daughter?

And then, her daughter appeared. But she didn't go alone, because someone also follow her too.

Hector Barbossa: Welcome, miss Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

Wang Dora: So you are Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. And who follow behind you?

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: She's Candace Flynn.

Dora-rinho: So, where's her family?

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: The Britishs had killed her family when she was young. I saw all, because I was helped by her family. And both The Doraemons, I hate them.

Dora-med III: Oh **COME ON!**

Doraemon: Just calm down, Med.

Hector Barbossa: Forgive them, Charlene. So, your daughter knew about the chest, right?

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Well, daughter... and Candace...

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: But... but...

And they go with Vanessa and Candace.

Brad Buttowski: So, where's the chest, Mrs. Vanessa?

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: The chest huh? Yesterday, I saw something very shine in that mountain. I think the chest in there.

Kick Buttowski and Goda Takeshi: Where?

Candace Flynn: In that mountain, understand?

El Matadora and Dora-rinho: Yeah we know.

Jack Sparrow: So I hope they can go to here before too late, right?

Minamoto Shizuka: Of course, Jack.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: But you must quickly, or my father will takes the chest.

Brad Buttowski: Who's your father?

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Well, my father is a pirate,... a betrayed Lord pirate.

Candace Flynn: Yes, this's her story. But she is still lucky, because she still has father, unlike me.

Dora-med III and Dora-nichov: We know your problem.

Candace Flynn: Shut up, British. I only have two brothers, but I don't know where are they.

El Matadora: Say again, or...

Minamoto Shizuka: Silent, Matadora. We'll go, and both Vanessa and Candace will follow, too.

Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow nod, and then Barbossa says:

"We need something or we will die. Brad...!?"

Brad Buttowski suprises: "Wow, what do you want, my master?"

Barbossa talks: "You will prepare with us. **NO HIDING! NO RUNNING AND NO ESCAPING!**"

Finally, they begin to find the chest of Davy Jones. But can they find out where's the chest, or Heinz Doofenshmirtz; Nicolás Piños of Jeffery Tavington (because they are also waiting in Cape Verde)? - Chapter 5 will coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

They begin their journey, with the help of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Candace Flynn, some of few last fairies. They begin to find the chest, and they must find the chest before it's moved to anyone.

Meanwhile...

Manuel Volgán: My Lord, I think we should follow him.

Nicolás Piños: No! We will waited.

Manuel Volgán: But...

Nicolás Piños: Look!

And they saw a ship. And they also saw Heinz Doofenshmirtz in that vessel...

"AHH! They're here!" - Piños says.

"They!?" - Volgán suprises.

Meanwhile...

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Jack Sparrow, Goda Takeshi and others were going to the mountain. But the nature are turned to the wall, trying to stop them go to the chest.

Goda Takeshi: Well, may be we need another way.

Nobita Nobi: Another way?

Dora-the-Kid and Dora-rinho: Yeah yeah yeah. Where's your brain, blacksmith?

Nobita Nobi: Well...

Candace Flynn: Why did you use him?

Wang Dora: Because he is important!

So the noise reutrn back again. So many voices, and all the noon, no one can stop talking to each other.

In _The Giant_...

Joshamee Gibbs feels very upset: "What were they doing so long?"

But a man appeared...

The stranger: Well, Mr. Gibbs, I hope you will recognized me."

Joshamee Gibbs: You're...

Cape Verde...

No one want to give something, and their noise have made a big chance for Heinz. But Jack recognized...

Jack Sparrow: Wow wow wow... Wait! Heinz would come here soon, so what were you doing? Didn't want to quick?

And they stop. After a while...

Doraemon and Honekawa Suneo: Hang on, guys. Jack is right! We couldn't standing here like that.

Dora-nichov: Hey, you right!

Goda Takeshi: Hooray Jack Sparrow, my big master.

Brad Buttowski and Hector Barbossa: His big master?

Nobita Nobi: UHH... I don't know.

Kick Buttowski: Don't feel weak, Nobita. We very need your talent, after my friend Gunther has been killed.

Nobita Nobi: Who killed?

Kick Buttowski: The French, Nobita, two years ago.

Nobita Nobi: Ohh, I'm... sorry.

Kick Buttowski: It's OK, Nobita, just follow... hey, where's Jack?

Nobita Nobi: Uh oh.

Kick Buttowski: No problem. The '_Suburban Daredevil_' will go to Jack's place! Follow me, my friend.

And then...

Nobita Nobi: What did you mean about... **WWWOOOWWW!**

Meanwhile...

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: HAH! At last... Norm, we will win that match.

Norm: Can I help you sir?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No stupid. Let's look about this, you idiot.

Norm: So boss, you're finding...

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: The chest, you idiot! I want the chest of Davy Jones, and become powerful.

Norm: So the chest is near. I think I saw the chest.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Where?

Norm: In here, at that place, where it is shining.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, Norm! Now, pirates... MMOOVVEE!

Doof and his men are still moving to the chest, where it's shining. But might be they would fight Jack, Goda, The Doraemons and others. And it's near.

In Jack Sparrow's place...

Goda Takeshi: The compass said that we are nearing the chest.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: But it will more danger, because who touched the chest will face the death in anywhere, anytime.

Candace Flynn: I never believe you knew so much like this.

Dora-the-Kid: Thank you, Miss Vanessa. But where are Kick and Nobita?

Brad Buttowski: May be the dewie is too slow! **HAHA!**

Hector Barbossa then smashs to Brad's head: "NO SASSY!"

Brad Buttowski laments: "But..."

Hector Barbossa shouts: "Silent! Now, the chest is here."

They have seen the dead man ... on a tree thousand years have been firmly. But then... before Goda touchs to the chest, someone shouted:

"**The chest is mine!**"

So, Heinz and his pirates appeared. Also that, Kick and Nobita have already appeared, too.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Father!?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Daughter!? Oh my daughter, a fairy daughter, what are you doing? (he goes to hug Vanessa)

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Well, I'm leading these men go to the chest.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Oh my! Tell them go away, because...

Doraemon: Why should we leave away?

Dora-nichov and Minamoto Shizuka: Of course.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Tell again.

Dora-the-Kid: Idiot Doof, you will die under our hands.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No so fast, if I still keep my secret weapon in my fleet.

El Matadora and Wang Dora: I'll discorver that, if you tell me you're dead.

But...

Kick Buttowski: Sorry I'm late. So... wow... What the hell are you doing?

Hector Barbossa: We're sassying, Kick... and Nobita.

Nobita Nobi: So that mean...

Minamoto Shizuka: We'll fight.

And then, Doof screams:

"**KILL THEM ALL!**"

And then, Goda also shouts:

"**LET'S DEAD!**"

But Jack Sparrow stormed out to prevent. And he says:

"How about bring the half of the chest's power for... both sides?" - but after the question, only Goda nodded.

"May be you right."

And...

Dora-the-Kid: **KKKIIIILLLLLL!**

Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow: Uh oh!

Finally, the battle begin between Heinz's forces against The Doraemons, Nobita, Shizuka, Suneo, Barbossa, Brad and Kick. Candace Flynn scares:

"I'll go out here. I don't want to die, because I very love Jeremy, a boy I have met since I was young."

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz then tells: "So we must go away!"

But Barbossa found Vanessa and Candace try to run away: "No body leave here until we died! **HAHAHAHA!**"

In the British vessel...

Thomas 'Tom' Cat (are watching by the telescope): What the hell is going on in this island?

Jeffery Tavington: They're fighting, Thomas, right my little rat Jerry?

Butch Isaacs: Well, I believe they will run away, if they had the... dead man...

Thomas 'Tom' Cat: Huh?

On the island...

Kick jumps to the chest's place. Using the battle, he has taken the chest very successful. Even so, he still worries. So he puts to Jack and Goda.

Kick Buttowski (throws the chest): Here is the chest, Jack Sparrow and Goda Takeshi!

Goda Takeshi and Jack Sparrow: Uh... oh...

And...

Jack Sparrow: Hey Nobita, take that chest, I will go away. Later give me back.

Jack throws the chest to Nobita, and then, Goda shouted...

"Nobita had the chest!"

And both of them quiet for a while...

Nobita Nobi: What did you mean?

Kick Buttowski: That mean is ... **RRRUUUNNN!** RUN BEFORE DOOF GET YOU!

Nobita Nobi: Uh oh!

So the chest was on Nobita's hand. But could they survive, because after Jaian shouted, Heinz will chasing both Nobita, Suneo, Jack, Goda, Shizuka, The Doraemons, even Vanessa and Candace? Chapter 6 coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Kick then jumps to Nobita and he uses his skate (from tree) to runs far away with Nobita.

Kick Buttowski: Come on, Nobita!

Nobita Nobi: I'm coming!

Candace Flynn: Let me go, too!

And then, they try to run out from the Doof. Doof was very mad, so now, when he sees Kick and Nobita escape with the chest, he shouts:

"You fool, get them! Norm, follow me!"

Norm says: "I thought..."

But Heinz cut Norm's words: Idiot Norm, we have another way."

Norm doesn't understand about Doof was saying, so he just follows Doof.

Meanwhile...

_Jack's place..._

All have been divided into several groups. Then Goda says to Jack:

"Master, we cannot hide anylonger."

Jack smiles: "But no problem, Goda. Here!"

Goda Takeshi open his eye: "Your compass?"

Jack still smiles: "Of course, Goda Takeshi. If you are Will Turner, I will not give to him." I will go back to my ship."

"But wait..." - Goda says very high, but Jack has gone. - "Great!"

_The Doraemons's place..._

"Anyone else?" - Dora-the-Kid screamed, but he still feels stress. They also brought Vanessa and Candace too.

Doraemon then talks: "Well, you need to run, Kid!"

Dora-med III also says: He's right, Kid. Doofenshmirtz is chasing us."

Dora-the-Kid then feels mad: "**That's all and only Vanessa!**"

But Dora-rinho and Dora-nichov don't think that's all Vanessa made it. She didn't know her father would come here. So they don't agree about Kid. But then...

"The Doraemons! I shall kill both!"

Dora-med III: "Oh dear! RUN!"

They has saw Doof's hands arriving to them, so they must run or they will fight to death. And they choose run away.

_Barbossa's place..._

Hector Barbossa and his student Brad Buttowski still running for their live. Both of them really want to fight back, but the time doesn't accept.

Hector Barbossa: Where's Jack Sparrow and Goda, Brad?

Brad Buttowski: They are still running, master.

Hector Barbossa: Keep running, Brad.

And then, Jack the monkey tells him go this way.

Hector Barbossa: Thank you, Jack! HAHAHAHA!

Brad Buttowski: Master, what are you talking about...?

Hector Barbossa: My animal, big Buttowski.

Brad Buttowski: Oh, I understand.

_Kick, Nobita, Suneo, Shizuka's place..._

Kick Buttowski: Quick! GRAB MY HAND! The chest is on Nobita's hand.

Honekawa Suneo and Minamoto Shizuka: Here!

And they grab Kick's hand. Then, Kick says:

"Say HELLO the suburban daredevil - Kick ... BUTTOWSKI!"

Both suprise again: "What did you... - WWWOOOWWW!"

They are arriving in his skate - the suburban daredevil Kick Buttowski - and they are going to get out here. With some game from Kick, they very afraid to all their face.

30 minutes later...

_Kick, Nobita, Suneo, Shizuka's place..._

Kick Buttowski: The ship is here! _The Giant_, we're coming!

Nobita Nobi, Honekawa Suneo and Minamoto Shizuka: Hey! Mr. Gibbs! MR. GIBBS!

_Barbossa's place..._

Brad Buttowski: Finally...

Hector Barbossa: Aha! The Second _Black Pearl_ still here!

Brad Buttowski: The _Second Black Pearl_?!

Hector Barbossa: It was named by Jack and Goda.

_Goda's place..._

Goda Takeshi: Finally we are here... wait wait, only I am here.

_The Doraemons's place..._

Dora-rinho and El Matadora: Woohoo!

Dora-med III: Yes sir I am here, right.

Doraemon and Dora-the-Kid: Yeah, now let's get out there.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: But what happen to my mom?

El Matadora: Forget her! We have more problem than I thought, madame.

Candace Flynn: So where's the ship, The Doraemons?

Wang Dora: It's here: that vessel.

And then, the groups become one again. They go to the vessel. But something has waited them.

Joshamee Gibbs: Well, I think you need to see.

Goda Takeshi: What did you mean...?

A man appears with an old style. And then, they very suprise...

Nobita Nobi: D...uuuunnn...kkkkkaaaannnn...

Minamoto Shizuka: Dunkan Markensson! I thought you have died!

But Barbossa very happies...

Hector Barbossa: Oh my! I thought you were in the hell.

Dunkan Markensson: I am still alive, master. Unfortunately, the Spanish also in the ship.

Dora-nichov and Wang Dora: How did you...

And then, Lord Nicolás Piños appeared with his troop...

Goda Takeshi: So you're Piños, the lord of Spanish East Indies.

Nicolás Piños: Very suprise huh. Now...

Stranger: Not right now, my Lord.

Nicolás Piños: Who're you?

Stranger: I think you will find the chest. It's on Nobita's hand. But if you want, you need the key.

Hector Barbossa: I recognized that voice. But who's the speaker?

Goda Takeshi: Wait! He is...

Could anyone can recognize that voice? Who said that? And how about the chest later? Read chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

That voice is Jack Sparrow - captain of the _Black Pearl_, and also is Goda's master.

Goda Takeshi: Master?

Jack Sparrow: Well, I think you should have the key yet, or you will never have the power of the chest.

Hector Barbossa: Hey, you right. The key has been lost since the death of Davy Jones.

Nobita Nobi fells down. He's lucky. But the Lord don't stop...

Nicolás Piños: So, where's the key, Mr. Sparrow? (because Nicolás also recognized)

Jack Sparrow: The key is here.

And he puts Charlene to Nicolás. Turns out when fleeing, Jack has intentionally to Charlene, and through the help of Goofy. He brought her out, along with a map of a few fateful treasures.

Minamoto Shizuka: I thought...

Goda Takeshi: She's... the... key?

Jack Sparrow: Yes, yes she is.

Hector Barbossa and Goda Takeshi: So, she is the key to find out where is the real key!?

Jack Sparrow: Uhhmm... Yeah.

Brad Buttowski: Oh come on!

Kick Buttowski: Shut up, brother. The Doraemons, what's going on?

Doraemon: I don't understand what is happening, Clarence.

(All name of Kick is Clarence 'Kick' Buttowski)

Wang Dora and Dora-the-Kid: So, where's the real key after the death of Davy Jones?

Jack Sparrow: Charlene...

Charlene Doofenshmirtz: Well, I think the key is near. But you must follow my direction.

Goda Takeshi: Oh, I understand you voice.

Nicolás Piños: So, Miss fairy, show me you're right.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Mother...

And they trying to follow the direction. But Jack has known if the chest still in the ship, a monster will arrive to them. Piños orders his fleet follow him and the ship.

But Heinz Doofenshmirtz had returned back to his vessel and now he is arriving to get them.

In _The Giant_...

"Well, what a look at that. The key is near." - El Matadora speeches.

Nobita Nobi feels tired about the way to the key, so Nobita wants to sleep. But before he goes to sleep...

"Hey idiot Nobita! Here is the key, boy!" - It's Brad Buttowski.

"Brad, comes here!" - Barbossa repeats.

"Where is the key anyway?" - Nobita asks.

"Here!" - Jack and Goda answer.

They saw the key. The key is adrift in the sea. But then, Nicolás saw a big thing under the sea.

A monster...

She is Kraken, a monster under the sea.

Nicolás Piños: I think you need to see something under the sea.

Goda Takeshi: What thing?

Joshamee Gibbs (grabs the key): I think the Lord has seen something... big under the sea.

And then, all the pirate's vessel and the Lord's vessel have a problem,... a big problem.

Nicolás Piños: So that's all your fault, Jack. I'm out there.

All of eyes turn to see him. They take their sword.

Jack Sparrow: What are you looking at me?

Dora-med III: You made us facing the problem. Look behind you, Jack.

Dora-rinho: Yes.

And a big scream make all of them feel afraid. And it's more problem when Doof and his pirate has already appered.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: YOU! Goda Takeshi, give me the chest. And ... what that fleet?

Honekawa Suneo: The Lord of East Indies.

Norm: Sir, who's The Lord of East Indies?

Joshamee Gibbs: Him - Nicolás Piños.

Goda Takeshi, Dora-the-Kid and Jack Sparrow: How about... negotiations?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hhhmmm... OK, negotiation!

And they begin to negotiate.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: I think Jack was right.

Goda Takeshi: Why did you still try to kill us?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: No, and that wasn't my fault.

Goda Takeshi: My master was said about cut the power of the chest. Now we have the key, so how about open the dead man?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: My ex-wife helped you, so I also need my present.

Goda Takeshi: Deal?

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Yes yes yes... Now quickly!

But when they go out, Norm has stolen the chest to Heinz, with the key.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Hey! Where's the chest?

Nobita Nobi: Huh, well ... I gave to a man named Norm the chest.

Honekawa Suneo and Wang Dora: **YOU killed US!**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: If the chest stayed in my ship... I out.

Goda Takeshi: Not so fast, Mr. Doof!

Kick Buttowski: **GO JAIAN!** I'll wait!

Goda Takeshi: No, you need to take some boats and get out there.

Hector Barbossa: **Just do like he said, you idiot! **JACK!

The monkey arrived to Barbossa, and then, he says:

"Let's go, boys and ladies." - and jumps to the boat. Dunkan and Brad also follow too.

The Doraemons also called Gibbs: "Let's go, Mr. Gibbs!"

Only Jack Sparrow stays in the ship. Unfortunately, Kraken feels very... look like hungry.

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: That's my chest. Now one can...

Goda Takeshi: Get back here, Doof! AAHHHH!

And they begin to fight against each charter. The fencing between two sides very tense. Also, both artillery of two firing up:

"**FFFIIIRRREEEE!**" - and the battle begin. No one want to die under Kraken.

Two fencer try to takes the chest from each hand. No one want to bring the chest to others.

Jack Sparrow: TWO SIDES ARE FIGHTING, GODA!

Goda Takeshi: I know!

And then, the chest dropped down to _The Giant_...

Jack Sparrow: The chest... THE CHEST IN OUR SHIPMENT!

Goda Takeshi: What?

At the Spanish fleet...

Nicolás Piños: Finally...

Luís Velázquéz: But sir...

Nicolás Piños: Let's get out there.

_The Giant_...

Goda Takeshi: Aha, now I got you!

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Norm, HELP ME!

But Norm didn't know...

Heinz Doofenshmirtz: **NNNOOORRRMMMM!**

And Goda easily have the key...

Goda Takeshi: Thank you for the key.

Turns out, Doof stole the key from Gibbs that Gibbs did not know. Now Goda sought repossession, people on both sides are fighting each other. But when he jumps to the board and opens the chest, he discovered that was an dangerous thing inside.

"What the... the soul of..."

Jack Sparrow says: Oh my... **RUN!**

Kraken has guarded this chest since the death of Davy Jones. Now, his powers can destroy anything. Now, it's near the death for all the ship. But until Kraken attacked _The Giant_, Doof newly recognized...

"Oh my... MY CHEST!"

Kick Buttowski then tells: "The chest?! Uh oh!"

The Kraken Monster crew frantically attacked both ships. And when Goda prepared swords to hit the light, a smell coming soon.

It's from Kraken's mouth... All of the cruises has died. Heinz is very mad: "CURSE YOU, BOTH OF YOU... AND PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Minamoto Shizuka: Who's Perry?

_The Giant_...

Goda Takeshi: Damn. I only have a last choice.

Jack Sparrow realized: "Davy Jones has yet to forgive me, Goda. I shall die again. Leave this job to me."

But... Goda stopped...

"No, I shall replace you. Run away, master."

Jack agrees. And then, he jumps to his canoe.

"Goodbye, Goda."

And Goda has gone. The ship also sinked with the monster. With 3-4 boats and canoes, the last has alived.

"Well, at last..." - Nobita Nobi feels dismay.

Doraemon also speaks: "That wasn't too bad."

And then, Fairy Charlene tells:

"I hope you can believe this, because Davy Jones has yet to forgive Jack Sparrow, so his soul always trys to kill him. But Goda replaced."

Barbossa then talks: "You mean Jack still alive, and Goda replaced him."

Vanessa answers: "Excatly!"

And then, they have known where is the chest. With the help of the fairies and Jack Sparrow, they had their map. But there isn't the end of their journey. That's another adventure in tomorrow.

THE END.


End file.
